Love Don't Let Me Down
by marthasville
Summary: It seems Chiles has given up the spotlight for love, only until after Beau does something to change her mind. Will their love survive their decision to be apart, thrusted back in the crazy world they once fled from?
1. Chapter 1 Silver Wings

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of a great movie called Country Strong nor would I like to make any money from it. I have always been intrigued with life in the south and have been a fan of country music for a while now, which can be surprising living in a remote tropical island, but it's a common love amongst us islanders. And of course the stars of the show just take the movie beyond imagination. And for that, I must pen mine in electronic format._

_I Love Gwyneth Paltrow, not only for the fact that she is an Oscar-winner, but mainly for her ability to revive songs and make them sound so cool again, and Tim McGraw who is just the epitome of a sexy, sexy man, who can act quite decently. I love watching him play something other than a strutting macho cowboy all clad in black. Yes there is something about that Stetson hat of his. I've also become a recent fan of Garrett Hedlund in Tron. I also thought Leighton looked a lot like a young Juliane Moore. _

_Just to give you a clue about my plans for this story. I named it after the original title, which I learned from Leighton's interview with Rachel Ray. I'm glad they changed the title, though to Country Strong._

_I'll be using the titles of the songs in the 2__nd__ soundtrack in homage to the actors who did an excellent job in singing their songs. The titles are the themes to the story line. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1 Silver Wings

She was on again, rapidly climbing up the charts with her song. He heard it a dozen times, every time he tuned in on L.A. 's very own country radio station. It had felt like a year since they last had been together, but that was his heart translating the days for him. In fact, it had only been one day since she left for her tour, and it always felt like this for him, every time this beautiful songbird would awaken in the middle of the night to spread her wings, and fly to the heights of stardom. As often as he left the cage open, his songbird never missed flying back to him every chance she got, until one day….

Beau had just finished his last set with more soul and depth in his voice than the regular crowd had ever heard. Just becoming aware of the crowd's approval, he found himself snapping out of his reverie and just noticed he was eyelocked the whole time with his dearest fan, Chiles Stanton. Most of the people in the crowd were still very much in the loop with Country Music Fair even all the way in L.A. and knew exactly who were the up and coming acts in Nashville. Chiles' popularity soared after the death of Kelly Canter. The album that she had previously worked on with James had the song Kelly used on her last concert "Coming Home". Everyone knew that Chiles had the great privilege to work with her idol, Kelly, and in the public's eye, both women had formed a close bond with each other. James spun the story to the media, and the fans chewed it up by buying her debut album in the millions.

They sat together at the bar, and Beau attempted to order for her, "two beers, please."

"Actually one would be fine, and a bottle of water for me, thank you, " Chiles revised. The look on Beau's face compelled her to come up with an explanation.

"Oh Beau. Don't look at me like that." She blushed, and sighed before continuing, "I just don't want to end up dependent on it ever, after what I saw with Kelly. You know what I mean."

They both looked down, knowing the mention of her name had stirred powerful bittersweet memories.

"How's James these days?" Beau asked before taking a big gulp of his cold beer. It helped wash away some of the painful memories of Kelly from his mind. It was swirling with a bunch of emotions that Chiles seemed to bring out of him.

Chiles had started out with a withdrawn tone then suddenly spat out her opinion. "He's busy, promoting. People would say that was his way of coping with Kelly's death. In my viewpoint, he is just replacing her this time with an overly ambitious blonde ditz."

"Whoa! Chiles, you're not telling me you're going blonde?" Beau slid from his chair to give her a little venting space, and to put in frame shot an image of her as a blonde for a second.

"No! You silly! He picked up another girl, and he gave her my songs, all because I wouldn't …"

She nodded her head, looking away from him.

"Because what?" Beau asked, taking that last needed chug of beer. He had a gut feeling of what she might say, might as well, fill it up with something a little more agreeable.

"I didn't want to go to bed with him." She answered, and then whispered, "anymore."

"Shot of Jack, straight! Over here!" Beau called out to the bartender.

"Beau. I have t tell you.." She began but he held up his hand to silence her. As soon as he got the shot he drank it, and let the liquor flow through his veins which somehow gave him the courage to look back at her.

She reached out for his arm to keep him from moving away, and drew her honest eyes close to his.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind. I thought I was one of those who would do whatever it takes to get to the top, but I'm not. I thought I could put you behind me. But I can't Beau. All it took was one time, and I knew. No one should be touching me, but you."

"So what does this mean? You just came back to get your fill? Is that it?" Beau asked, feeling the liquor talking.

She laughed, and he followed suit, but was still unsure about what to make of her revelation.

"No! Beau, I'm done with him. James has put me on hold until after he's done promoting or if I come up with some songs. So I told him. I'm done, and I'm going to join you."

Beau sat back on his stool and leaned in closer and asked her, "How'd he feel about that?"

This time she stood to close the gap between them, "He said Beau who? I said it's Hutton. That's who, and he's the real deal. Even Kelly knew that."

They both laughed.

Beau teased, "That definitely didn't come from your pageant training, did it?"

"Naw. I picked it up from touring with a bunch of guys, especially from one pretty sarcastic fella."

He took her in his arms and gave her a big warm hug. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he needed to figure out if her intentions were genuine even to herself.

Chiles woke up in an unfamiliar environment. The room was dark, but she could make out the sunlight outlining the curtains across from the bed she lay in.

_Please review and tell me what you think so far….._


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Bit Stronger

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep'em coming._

_There are little shout outs to the stars in this story. _

_Tim McGraw and Faith Hill- McGrawHill Records_

_Malibu Mistresses TV Show- Gossip Girl _

_Layla Clapton- Leighton Meester character in Country Strong_

Chapter 2 A Little Bit Stronger

"Morning!" he greeted her.

She took a quick mental scan of herself. She was still in the clothes she wore the night before, but she couldn't recall ever walking into his apartment. She was sure all she had was water last night.

"Why didn't you wake me, Beau?"

"Oh, I tried! You were as dead as a log before I reached the first mile with my truck. I wish I could call in sick, but I can't today. We got a patient who is in major withdrawal right now. I want to make sure he pulls through okay. I'm going to tell him about you, and maybe he'll have the doctors let me home early. "

Beau did return a little after lunch, and he almost believed he stepped into the wrong apartment as it was brightly lit with all the curtains drawn, and clothes cleared from the furniture and floor.

"Beau Hutton! You are a messy man. When's the last time anyone's seen your place?" she asked, bringing in a basket of freshly laundered clothes.

"I usually knock the girls unconscious with the wrench I hide underneath the seat of my truck, then carry them to my bed, and have them wake up the next morning with their clothes still on. That's how they never notice the mess. I guess songwriting isn't my only secret talent. "

"I knew you were quite the ladies man," Chiles replied from inside the bedroom and added as she reappeared, "after all, I know of your reputation, first hand."

"Is that lunch? You didn't have to." He quickly sat himself down and began to munch on the sandwich she actually prepared for herself.

She sat across him and just eyed him.

"Look, Chiles. You know what you saw. Your friend was sweet but she was the jealous type. It was just casual between the two of us, and next thing you know she can't stand that I have fans- the female kind. You were there and saw why the cops had to arrest her!"

They both laughed again. They were both so amazed at how they couldn't stay mad at each other. Then Chiles recalled, "I can remember wondering to myse how could Chelsea ever fall head over heels for a jerk like you. You were swooning all those lovestruck women out in the crowd, with your deep, sexy voice, letting your searching, innocent-looking blue eyes rove about."

She stood up to get his empty plate and continued,

"except I always saw right through you. "

In an instant he met her face to face as she turned from the fridge about to make another sandwich.

"What did you see, hmm?" he asked practically breathing into her mouth.

She was taken aback, yet she instinctively reached for his lips. He gently held her head in place and asked again, "Tell me. What did you see?"

Her eyes searched his eyes and displayed the hunger for his kiss, "you were always searching the crowd, but not last night."

He abruptly kissed her the way he did the first time, and Chiles found herself swept up in a swirling cloud of passion and harmony, and sensations of rhythmic whispers . She lay, wrapped in his arms, against his warm chest unable to recall anything before this afternoon.

With her eyes still closed, she lazily asked, "So, your patient's okay?"

"Yup. I told him to hang on and give me a few hours so I can meet this famous country star."

"What? Beau, did you promise him my autograph?"

Beau chuckled, "Let's just say, if you knew who he was, you'd be the one asking for it."

"Come on Beau, tell me who he is! Come on!" Chiles gave in. She knew Beau well enough. His honor was as good as gold. "You think that job is your calling? I think you're awfully good at it, helping people. You really can read them."

"They don't take advice from orderlies. We're just a sounding board. The best cure sometimes is just to have someone listen to what you're saying."

There was silence for a long while, until he asked her, "What are you thinking about?"

"When I had some free time back in Nashville, I signed up for a course on-line. I got really into it, when my gigs were getting cut short because of the new talent. I wanted to understand business, especially how James was running our business. And I learned why he took Kelly out of re-hab."

"Why?" Beau asked, and felt his heart start to race. He knew that's what did Kelly in, and it still bothered him to this day that he didn't do enough about it.

"She was what the record company called a liability. Cancelled recording sessions, shopping sprees, huge bar tabs, it was piling up. Her contract with the record company was up at the end of the year, and they were leaning on not re-signing her. That's why James was looking for new acts. He couldn't settle for a normal life with Kelly."

Beau responded, "I think you're on the right track with that. In the end, she didn't know how to go about getting to live a normal life. Like she lost touch of something, and sold her soul to a cruel world that just kept on using her."

It all came back to him, recalling in his mind that one night when he walked in on Kelly with that sleazy man in the bus. He was disappointed in her, but he knew how drugs allowed a person to act with such disregard towards those who love them and worst of all even to themselves. He gave a quick thought about his home and flinched at the image of his mother.

"I don't want to ever go back to my old life. I don't want to rely only on my looks to get by. I'm still determined to be successful, and that's why I'm going to finish school," Chiles responded with rising enthusiasm, which she found to be contagious.

Beau realized, "You know, babe. Just the other day Tommy, I mean, the patient, encouraged me to work on becoming a counselor there at the center. He said I had this special quality about me—the kind that can't be trained, but born with. "

"You'd be awesome at it!" She exclaimed.

Then they both looked at each other, knowing they were both sharing the same thoughts about having to make the same sacrifice—the very thing that brought them together—their first passion.

"What about your song-writing Beau? And your gigs?" she asked him as he stared straight at the ceiling.

He looked into her eyes and that's when he knew—he found a new purpose in life.

"It will always be there, whenever I find a pen and paper. But my greatest desire right now is to give you the nice things you deserve, because you're such an awesome beauty, inside and out. I'm perfectly willing and able to give you a life better than any beauty queen out there. There is this magic when we're together. I can't explain it, but I can feel it, and I get a little bit stronger each minute I keep thinking about our future together."

"Aww. That's the sweetest thing I ever heard." She melted in his arms. "You'd really do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for the woman I love," he whispered and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

She teased as she eased away from him, "You're not just saying these things just so you can have you're way with me, are you now?"

"Absolutely, not. I think it's your turn to have your way with me. I can't promise I won't put up a fight."

As they wrestled under the sheets, Chiles phone vibrated but she continued to ignore it, until it crashed on the floor. Beau grabbed it for her and she read that she had missed 2 phone calls.

As she conversed with her new celebrity acquaintance, Beau continued to nibble on her neck.

"No! I didn't forget. Of course I'll be there. Now what time? And place? And when? I'm just kidding, but can you repeat it so I can put it in my phone? "

Something she found as a surprising convenience were the text reminders by her publicist, and with nothing sent to her that marked the moment she felt she had truly left the music industry. After she hung up she coyly asked Beau,

"Would you like to be my date tomorrow night? It's a charity event for my new TV star friend whose actively trying to save the manatees?"

"Save a man a what?" Beau teased. He rose off the bed to get ready to head back to work. From his closet he asked about her newfound friend.

"Her name is Layla Clapton. She stars on this show called Malibu Mistresses. It's so popular, they have her doing movies. And that's how I met her in Nashville. She's portraying this country singer, and I was asked to be part of her acting research."

He came back after a few minutes and modeled for Chiles, what he scrounged from his closet his take on formal wear—a Hawaiian print button down shirt, with a black tie. "How's this for a black tie event?"

She didn't respond, and just kept staring at her phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was McgrawHill Records. They heard about me leaving James, and they want to sign me up with them."


	3. Chapter 3 A Fighter

Emale 3 A Fighter

Beau couldn't stop scratching the back of his neck and decided that to tear the designer tag off his grey mercerized cotton dress shirt would resolve at least one minor problem he was facing. The major one had been looming like a cloud around the apartment the past two days. He did not want to bring it up again, but her response had been completely and increasingly unsatisfactory as the silence pressed on.

He thought if she had only said "not interested" then life would go back to its simple cycle, where man loved woman and woman loved man and everything would work out fine. It annoyed him to find himself caught up in the antithesis of country song anthems. The happily ever after thoughts did not mix well in his bluegrass blood.

What her response to the McGrawHill reps was, "I'd think about it."

And before he could attempt to discuss it, she repeated it to him, "I'd think about it later, Beau. I just want to have some fun for once. It could wait a day or two for the negotiating and explaining! "

The itch on his neck manifested itself in more ways than one, and it couldn't be ignored any longer in the most inconvenient time.

"Beau will you stop scratching! You're making marks on yourself," She said while anxiously looking out the window of a black Ford Explorer transporting them to the Hollywood Charity event.

"Why? You scared they'll see us as the red necks we really are?" he replied, loosening his tie in hopes of lessening the irritation around his neck, even though he knew the irritation was more mental.

She glared at him. "Are you going to act like one and be difficult?" She was extremely nervous. Since news had already broken out about her splitting with her manager James, she felt vulnerable with no publicist to help guide or explain her actions.

"I'm finding nothing is easy at all when it comes to relationships, especially when we've made some important decisions, and it can change in a heartbeat," he explained.

Her face softened, and fear set in. "What has changed Beau? You have a change of heart about us? "

She moved closer and searched in his eyes while feeling the smooth contours of his clean-shaven face, bravely telling him, "You can't just move on like you do when there's things out there we just can't control."

"Chiles, baby, people wonder how things get out of control. They can't figure out, it's the many things they just don't shut out. Why couldn't you have just said 'no' to McGrawHill?"

"Is that what this is all about? " she asked. "Beau, I've already built something out there. And a record company noticed that. Believe me, I thought I was done, but apparently, someone in the industry believes in me. Don't you think I should look a little into it. I know that could change the circumstance, but I know for certain it hasn't change the way I feel about you. We're together now. And it's because Kelly told me to never be afraid to fall in love, and that's why I'm here with you. I took the good advice from a person who has been through it all."

"Chiles," he pleaded. "Listen to me. People don't come out of that industry, without a dent. Just like Kelly. Her problem was never about being afraid to fall in love. In fact, I believe she easily fell for things that hurt her in the end. You're so pure at heart, and that's the one thing they'll stain, until you can't trust in it anymore. You are more than a superstar to me, and I don't want to lose how bright you've shined on my world. It had been dark for so long, and the day you came back, you did brighten things up."

Their lips met. It fit so right. Yet there was a storm raging inside them. He had to let what he felt deep down inside him out, but it had stirred something inside. The winds of change had certainly paid them a visit, and greatness lingered just behind the threshold of an unopened chamber of her heart.

"You make me feel so safe, Beau. I have to tell you, it's hard, but I think it'll get easier whenever I see how much your eyes say you need me." She reassured him.

"Can you ask the driver for a pen and paper? I think we just made a song-writer's moment."

She always could rely on Beau to lighten the moment.

All through the night, he observed how Chiles became the designated novelty that evening tossed around in a sea of intrigued reporters and other celebrities. She was a natural in the limelight, and her big bright smile never went unnoticed. Her eyes always searched for him and when she'd find him, it was as if time had paused for the both of them.

Layla Clapton came over to their table, grabbed Chiles and headed for the overflowing dancefloor as the DJ played an 80's re-mix. They danced to a montage that started out with Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", and Beau was struck by the lyrics of such a silly, girly song. It resonated in his head the whole night and even on the ride home. He couldn't deny as much as he wanted to, that the song spoke volumes for women who had extraordinary talent and beauty, and especially to him. He couldn't get over the fact that he was going to commit this great injustice if he didn't allow Chiles to see just how far she could go. He didn't want to look back and see that he had hid her from the rest of the world.

After dinner the next evening, Beau handed Chiles her cell phone.

"Call the McGrawHill people and hear them out."

"What? What's the meaning? What about all the things you said? Beau, you're driving me crazy!"

"I know. I know. I just want it to be right for us. I don't ever want your children to say I was the man who kept you from being this great somebody and …."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and teased him, "Are they our children?"

He avoided eye contact. He walked right into that one. "You know what I mean. Now come on, pick up the phone. "

"No. Not until you tell me what changed your mind, again?" she asked gesturing him to sit back down by the dining table.

"Just watching you last night with all those stars was an experience. I heard a song playing and it got me thinking. The song will last, even when the artist has stopped singing."

He chuckled and bashfully admitted, " I did some surfing on the internet today, and looked up some of the famous country singers who kept it together, and Martina McBride was on the top of the list of making everything in her life work—like marriage, raising kids, and doing a bunch of charities. It is possible to stay grounded. But steer clear from that Evans lady. She's been through many lawsuits that all have to do with her nasty divorce, and Reba, she's one tough cookie, I think maybe a little too tough for your delicate nature."

She reached for his hands and held them tight, "You are amazing! You know that? Looking out for me."

Her tone became a little stern, "I appreciate your concern, but I've made a decision. I'm staying putt. I'm the happiest I've ever been."

He pulled her up to stand, and reeled her in to sit on his lap. "You'll be sick of me by the end of this week, I guarantee it."

He left it alone, knowing it would eat at her for the next few days. He returned home one evening and found the dinner table set, with candlelight and a nice small meal prepared.

"What's the occasion?" he asked as she put the last items on the table.

"Well, I finally did what you asked me. I answered the record company's call and listened to what they had to say. Right off the bat, Martina wants me to open for her, and they want me to head into the studios for some recordings!" she squealed out in delight.

"Martina? It must be a sign," Beau responded, watching her face light up.

" I told them I had some songs in mind, and they are up to hearing it," she added.

"When did you have time to come up with lyrics?" Beau asked.

"It's been in my head for a while now. I've been inspired to write about some things going on with me, us." She gave him a playful smile.

Beau laughed, then asked with a note of seriousness, "So when did they need you?"

She looked uneasily at him and answered, "I was thinking you could come along with me, back to Nashville."

"Alright! Just for a visit," Beau acquiesced.

"No Beau, I mean to be together back home. I can't do this without you."

The look in her eyes was so convincing, he muttered, "Just when I was getting used to the fine weather out here, and the people ain't so bad either. Even the crazy ones. I guess I'll have to tender my resignation, but I would like to see one patient make it out of rehab if that's alright by you? Before we pack up."

"Sure, darling. Thank you for this. It means so much that you're going it all the way with me." Chiles shyly spoke over her plate.

"You need to promise me one thing, Chiles, baby," Beau started.

"Anything, Beau."

"You need to promise me that no matter how tough things get, you'll fight for the things you believe in. Promise me you'll fight for us even when you start to lose reason to.."

"I won't ever…" she began, but he wanted to make it perfectly clear.

"There will be men, rich, famous, handsome businessmen who'll want to make private deals with you. Never do business that way. No negotiations are set without the two of us together."

"I like that, Beau. And promise you'll fight for me, like I'm something worth fighting for."

"What makes you think you're not?" he asked, taking her hand, placing it against his lips, while he waited for her to speak. She was having trouble trying to find the words to describe how she felt about herself.

Please review…..It'll get updated a lot faster.


End file.
